Integrated circuit devices have numerous applications in industry. In many of these applications, it is necessary that the devices be accurate to a known degree. This necessitates the testing of each device before it enters the marketplace.
Various types of integrated circuit testers have been developed. Typically, these testers perform their function at a high rate of speed. Therefore, it is necessary to convey the devices for testing to and from the test site of the handler interfacing with the tester also at a high rate of speed. Additionally, since these testers typically test the devices one at a time, it is important that the devices be delivered to the test site singly. Delivery of more than one such device can jam the tester. This jamming of the devices at the test site has been a problem in the prior art.
Methods of singulation (that is, methods of isolating a single device from many of such devices on a track) have been developed in these circuit handlers to solve this problem. In order to prevent jamming, any singulation method employed should be simple and responsive to signals transmitted to the structure accomplishing the singulation.
The fragility of integrated circuits, be they of ceramic, plastic or other material, has been a problem in the prior art. There is a need to deliver these circuits to the tester without damage to the circuits.
Additionally, the variety of sizes of integrated circuits makes it advantageous to have circuit handlers that can easily adapt to varied sizes. This quick adjustability is a desirable feature.
Because it is preferrable to test the circuit devices at the same temperature as occurs at the place of their usage, heating and cooling mechanisms have been introduced at the test site. Additionally, heating and cooling mechanisms have been introduced into the vicinity of the circuit devices while they are retained within the circuit handler magazine.
In one prior art structure, multiple apparatuses for singulation have been used. This multiplicity of singulation devices corresponds in number to the number of tracks within the handler.
Each singulator arm assembly contains a solenoid for activation of a device upon receipt of an electrical signal from an optical sensor device. Because each of the singulator devices has a solenoid associated with it for activation of the device there associated, and because solenoids are susceptible to temperature change, this prior art structure is easily capable of malfunctioning.
It is desirable to have the solenoid actuator outside of the heating/cooling chamber. A single selector arm with the associated solenoid retained outside the heating/cooling chamber would be a desirable improvement.
Because of the rapid application of stress to the singulator apparatus, it is desirable to have a rigid structure to function as a frame and attachment base for the moving arms of the apparatus.
The present invention functions to overcome the problems of the prior art and to satisfy these requirements. It is an improved singulation apparatus for use in high speed integrated circuit device handlers.